One Piece Fanon Supernova Strike
One Piece Fanon Supernova Strike es un proyecto colaborativo realizado por la comunidad de One Piece Fanon, el cual consiste en que 7 escritores se turnen para escribir un capítulo semanal cada uno, tomando como guía lo escrito anteriormente por los demás y dando lugar a una historia. Escritores Shen G. Alletero (lunes) Darkarchangel (martes) Lgarabato (miércoles) Piece enrik (jueves) Megatroy (viernes) Kandawalker (sábado) Vinsmoke D. Xini (domingo) Capítulo 1: En el borde de la aventura (lunes) Archivo:We Are! Español.ogg Ha el One Piece! Todo lo tuvo el hombre que en su día se autoproclamó el Rey de los Piratas, Gold Roger, mas sus últimas palabras no fueron muy afortunadas. Gold Roger: Mi tesoro lo dejé todo allí, buscadlo si queréis, ojalá se le atragante al testaferro que lo encuentre. Y todos los lobos de los siete mares zarparon rumbo a la Gran Línea, y así comenzó la gran cartelera. Sí, pero eso no nos importa ahora. ¿Cómo que no? es la búsqueda del One Piece, la serie se llama One Piece, ¿eres una pirata, no? Busca el jodido One Piece, pringada. Ese es el punto, no soy una pirata, ni siquiera debería llamarme cazarrecompensas. Entonces... ah, una marine, quieres proteger al mundo de aquellos que desatan el caos en él... Cállate, todo lo que dices es b-u-l-l-s-h-i-t. Con todas estas huevadas del Rey de los Piratas la gente pierde de vista lo que importa, me refiero a conocer el mundo, a comprender sus orígenes y aprender algo nuevo cada día, a tener una aventura, y hace 4 años que la plebe está manchando la reputación general con esas huevadas, por eso me llamo una aventurera. Eres aburrida, ¿no te interesa el oro? Llegué hasta el nuevo mundo con mis capacidades de supervivencia, el dinero no fue una necesidad, puedo valerme con poco de este. Como sea, si sigues tratando de ser tan borde no significa que lo próximo que trate de devorarte vaya a cortarse por tu mera presencia, tú... ¿Cómo decías que te llamabas? Yo soy flor carmesí, la oscuridad de mi pelo, la sombra de mi capucha, con mi penetrante mirada ardiente azoto un arcoiris de negro noche, negro sombra, negro crepúsculo, negro... ¿Tu mamá te llamó flor carmesí? Lo de ser Edgelord debe venir de familia. Edgelord: Es el nombre que mi vida me dio, pues el vacío que corre por mi corazón es lo único que... Se preguntarán como llegué a esta situación, discutiendo con una edgelord que casi se mata a si misma corriendo por el desierto ignorando la necesidad de hidratarse porque el agua es demasiado blanda para un corazón tan duro. Primero debería decirles mi nombre. Soy Krep, una aventurera del nuevo mundo, y recientemente han circulado rumores sobre una bestia resguardando un tesoro en la Isla Hanheikin. Naturalmente conseguí un Eternal Pose y vine de inmediato a ver ese monstruo. De entre todos los posibles lugares en esta isla, ese monstruo puede estar en cualquier lado... Krep: (Hay 5 biomas en los que uno puede desembarcar en esta isla, por lo que veo estoy desembarcando en un desierto, no es lo más efectivo moverme por aquí, así que será mejor si me traslado a uno de los biomas que se encuentran adyacentes antes de avanzar, pero más importante aún, mi barco se hundió hace dos horas y he estado nadando hasta aquí, me vendría bien algo de reposo.) Así es, mientras descansaba mi pequeño barco fue hundido por causas desconocidas. Pude tomar lo poco con lo que me suelo valer y nadar hasta aquí, pero debería conseguir nuevos recursos y construir un nuevo barco, no era la primera vez que debía hacerlo. Al menos eso planeaba hasta que una sombra en la distancia llamó mi atención. Krep: Vale... está detrás de una roca, pero no se agacha para cubrirse en serio, solo está haciendo de cuenta que ese guijarro que le tapa las rodillas le cubre y... oh Dios está viniendo hacia mi. La figura con capa corrió hacia mí, claramente en un estado acalorado, es una capa negra en un desierto y lo único que hace es calentar más rápido su cuerpo. Poco a poco se agotó, y cuando estaba a 18 metros de mi colapsó en el suelo, por lo que fui a ver como se encontraba. Edgelord: No temas por mi joven doncella, pues mi alma ha muerto hace mucho, cuando la traición cubrió mi corazón y... Krep: Huevona, deja de decir huevadas, te estás muriendo de calor y no porque yo sea jodidamente ardiente. Aquí es donde comenzamos, luego de aguantar su bordismo por un rato me levanté y me aventure a lo que el sol me indicaba que era el oeste, donde podía ver una montaña en el horizonte para acercarse luego a la taiga que estaba más allá del río. Cada vez que me volteaba la edgelord estaba parada a una distancia de mí, observando de forma edgy. Krep: No pinchinges questa huevona me sigue toda la aventura. Y así fue por un tiempo, esa huevona siguiéndome por un rato, hasta que llegué hacia la montaña y la escalé. Claramente no podía seguirme así, no tengo idea de cómo llegó hasta el Nuevo Mundo, pero ya no llegaría a seguirme. Aún así mis problemas solo habían comenzado, adentrándome en esta en busca de recursos sentí una presencia acercándose. Para cuando quería notarlo, del cielo, de entre las nubes que veía en el horizonte al norte, un ave gigante que nunca había visto se aproximaba a mi para devorarme. Krep: Alguien se aventuró en huevas ajenas, muy bien... Ya mencioné que tomé lo poco con lo que me suelo valer, entre eso tenemos mi comida, el log y eternal pose, una botella de agua medio llena... y claro, mi arma. Bajé mis gafas a mis ojos, tomé mi pala de bronce flameado y con una respiración profunda me preparé para almorzar. Krep: ¡Busoshoku! 621x621px|center|thumb Capitulo 2: El resplandor en el cielo (martes) Anochecer. Oh esa bella hora en la que el astro rey se va ocultando al fin después de horas de dar todo su fulgor al mundo. Con sus destellos anaranjados, el día se acerca a sus horas finales mientras la oscuridad se empieza a hacer presente y las estrellas se asoman esplendorosas en el cielo sin luna que cubre la pradera… o al menos esa sería la escena en un día corriente. Hoy, no obstante, la escena es otra. ¿??? : Joder, otra vez. Un resplandor amarillo naranja ilumina el horizonte, eclipsando el brillo de las estrellas. ¿Acaso el sol tiene insomnio y salió a asomarse al mundo otra vez? Nah, para nada, aunque si es una bola de fuego lo que se ve. Un gran incendio se ha iniciado, y al no ser mas que pastizales en esa zona de la pradera, es difícil que el fuego no se propague. De no ser por el rio cercano, probablemente ya hubiera ardido todo. ¿???: Je. Creo que se me fue la mano…. Meh. En la orilla del rio e iluminada por detrás por el fuego hay una silueta, y está pertenece a un hombre. Si alguien se acercara podría ver que no es mas que un muchacho, no muy alto, no muy fuerte, pero con cabello tan vivo como la flama de detrás, piercings a cagarse en la cara, y hablando de cara, ¡que cara! Parece que le han crujido hace no mucho, eso sin contar el tizne y las cenizas que le cubren. ¿???: Joder, Blight, pero si quemaste la comida, que probablemente hubiera sabido de la mierda, pero aun así. El muchacho se queja consigo de si mismo. El nombre es Blight y parece que le hace honores, pues ya se causo una desgracia. Tratando de hacer una fogata para calentarse y cocinar una especie de… ¿rata? ¿Marsupial? lo que sea que hubiera cazado para cenar, esta se descontroló por el exceso de leña y alcohol que le echo y acabó quemando todo, salvándose el solo porque el Señor es grande y el agua estaba a un lado. Blight: Suerte que deje el resto aquí, al menos. Bueno, cena de solo licor es buena cena. Junto al muchacho tiznado que se lava la cara, hay un pequeño bote que empieza a mover al tirar de una cuerda mientras el camina en la orilla. Va cargado al tope de botellas de Jerez, ron y vino. Si subiera, apenas y cabría . Toma una y se hecha su contenido a la boca, aunque no sin antes brindar al aire. Blight: Brindo por mi y por mi y por el tesoro. Así es, tesoro. Blight había llegado a esa isla olvidada del universo por rumores de un tesoro. Eso habían oído el y su tripulación… ex tripulación. Sus compañeros le habían tundido por haber causado que uno de sus camaradas fuera devorado un rey marino. ¡Fue un accidente!... Más o menos… ¿¡el que iba a saber que las sillas de ruedas no flotan!? Blight: Papa, parapa parapa, parararara. Aunque a Blight no parece afligirle mucho. De todos modos no es la primera vez que lo rechazaban. ¿Cuándo quiso entrar a la Marine para partir culos sin que lo molestaran? Rechazado por inestabilidad mental. ¿Cuándo se unió a aquel grupo de cazarrecompensas por la misma razón ? Intentaron matarlo cuando accidentalmente se consiguió una recompensa propia por brutalidad excesiva. Ahora los piratas tambien. Blight: Meh, su perdida, no mía. Algun día alguien igual de loco aparecerá, y nos divertiremos mucho. Después de unos golpes, logro escaparse, robarse el eternal pose y todo el licor de su vieja nave. De eso ya dos días. Si ellos ya no lo querían, entonces él les ganaría el tesoro. Ya se estaba saboreando toda esa riqueza, y las cosas en la que lo gastaría. Blight: Oh, si, jejeje. Pizza y p*tas. Esas eran las dos cosas favoritas de Blight. Bueno, aparte del alcohol, el fuego, los explosiones, perforarse a si mismo, las peleas a puñetazo sucio, el propio dinero y la pintura en aerosol con brillitos. Justo ahora, disfruta del incendio que provoco mientras busca un lugar que no este quemándose para dormir. Blight: Hmmph… ¿y si cruzo el rio? No seria mala idea en realidad. El otro lado no se esta quemando, aunque se ve algo pantanoso. No puede ser tan malo. Debe de haber más comida que no sean esos animalejos rastreros. Mientras piensa en esto, es cuando lo ve, otra silueta “humana” moviéndose al otro lado del rio. Blight: Espera un segundo, ¿no esta isla está deshabitada? ¡Hey! ¡Oye, hey! ¡Tu, voltea! Pero la silueta ni le oye ni le ve agitando los brazos y dando saltitos. De todos modos, el rio es al menos de un centenar de metros de ancho. La silueta se adentra en la vegetación de la otra zona sin siquiera notar que Blight estaba ahí. Blight: ¡Oye, espera! El muchacho salta a su bote y coge el único remo en un intento de seguir a la misteriosa silueta. Decidido, cruzara hacia el pantano. Si hay gente, hay comida y un lugar para dormir. ¿Y tal vez información del tesoro? Blight: Meh, ya veré. Por ahora, navegaremos, navegaremos, en el mar, el mar el, mar…. El rio, jeje. ¿Que hay que hacer? Navegar, navegar. Y así, el muchacho de la melena anaranjada se va adentrando en aquel pantano, completamente ignorante de la trampa mortal que es ese lugar… aunque es probable que fuera de todos modos aunque supiera, ¿Quién sabe? Capítulo 3: El lingote de oro (miércoles) Sale el sol y aún puede verse el incendio en la pradera desde la selva que hay al otro lado del río. Sin embargo, la enorme figura que se abre paso entre los árboles no ha prestado atención a eso, dedicándose en su lugar a mover un den den mushi durmiente con la mano en todas direcciones. Hulu: Nada, sigue sin haber señal. *[La Niveladora Catherine Hulu. Capitana de los Piratas de Hulu. Recompensa: 237.000.000.] Hulu es uno de los muchos piratas que junto a su tripulación llegaron al Nuevo Mundo en busca del One Piece. Desgraciadamente, su feroz clima hizo que cayera por la borda de su barco, separándose así de su tripulación y llegando a esta isla. Ahora su objetivo es encontrar un lugar con señal desde el que contactar con sus hombres, pero por el momento no ha habido suerte. Hulu: Tantos árboles... ¡Interfieren con la cobertura! Estresada, Hulu saca una motosierra y la sostiene con dos de sus ocho brazos mientras desenvaina sus dos sables con otros dos, comenzando a talar árboles como una posesa hasta formar un pequeño claro a su alrededor, con todos los troncos talados exactamente al mismo nivel de altura, honrando así el epíteto de la wotan. Hulu: A ver ahora... Pero el intento es en vano, pues sigue sin poder usar su den den mushi. Hulu: Tal vez si encuentro algún punto elevado mejore mi suerte... De repente, un zumbido alerta a la pirata. Procede de más adelante entre los árboles y podría ser peligroso, por lo que procede a guardar el den den mushi por el momento. ???: ¡''Dosukoi''! Un ser similar a un escarabajo rinoceronte gigante sale volando de entre la vegetación y arremete contra Hulu, golpeándola en el vientre para mandarla al otro lado del claro, dejando caer tanto su motosierra como sus sables. Hulu: ¡Agh! ¿Qué narices...? El insectoide, a pesar de ser más pequeño que Hulu, tiene un tamaño mucho mayor al de un humano común, manteniéndose sobre dos patas dejando las otras cuatro a modo de brazos, pero lo que más le llama la atención es el mawashi propio de los luchadores de sumo que lleva en lo que sería su cintura. Viendo como el insectoide se pone en guardia golpeando el suelo con una pierna, Hulu tiene claro que quiere pelea. Hulu: Muy bien, tú lo has querido. La wotan se levanta y toma del suelo uno de los troncos que ha talado, usándolo a modo de garrote. Hulu: ¡Alégrame el día! Escarabajo: ¡¡''Dosukoi''!! Hulu se dispone a golpear a su adversario con el tronco, pero éste resulta tener una coraza tan dura que el tronco se rompe en mil pedazos, lo que conlleva a otro golpe recibido por su parte. Hulu: ¡Agh! Pero al segundo intento, Hulu recubre el tronco con busoshoku haki, logrando golpear al escarabajo y mandándolo bien lejos como si de una pelota de béisbol se tratase. Hulu: ¡¡Seh!! Satisfecha con el uso de estos troncos a modo de garrotes, Hulu recoge todos los que puede del suelo y los mete en el cesto de su espalda, recupera su motosierra y sus espadas y sigue su camino por donde ha salido el escarabajo, llegando a una gran cueva. Hulu: Wooooh... Aunque al principio insegura sobre si entrar o no, un brillo dorado llama la atención de Hulu no demasiado adentro de la cueva. Cuando ve mejor lo que es, la Niveladora se queda helada. No muy lejos de ella hay lo que parece ser una vieja máquina expendedora, de un tamaño más que adecuado para ella, con una sola chocolatina envuelta en papel dorado. Hulu: ¡U-un "lingote de oro"! ¡Aawww, de pequeña me encantaban, creía que lo habían descatalogado hace años! ???: Zzzz... Hulu: ¡...! Hulu cierra la boca nada más oír varios ronquidos. El camino hacia la máquina está repleto de insectoides profundamente dormidos. Ante esta situación, la Niveladora podría irse tranquilamente sin hacer ruido para evitar problemas, pero las ansias de comer esa chocolatina pueden con ella, así que se acerca lentamente a la máquina, pasando por encima de los escarabajos sin pisar a ninguno, hasta llegar a ella y comprar el lingote de oro con la calderilla que le quedaba en el monedero. Tras recibirla, la wotan comprueba que nadie se dejase monedas de cambio en la máquina y se va tan sigilosamente como ha entrado. Una hora más tarde... Empiezan a haber los primeros movimientos entre la colonia de escarabajos, aunque el primero en levantarse tiene un aspecto muy distinto. Parece un humano, de tamaño muy similar al de los insectoides, con un abrigo blanco en mal estado. El individuo se acerca a la máquina expendedora tarareando lo que parece ser la canción del cumpleaños feliz. ... ???: ¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAH!! Todos los escarabajos de la cueva se despiertan sobresaltados por los gritos del individuo, quien ha empezado a golpear a los que estaban más cerca de la máquina con un estandarte. ???: ¡LA ÚLTIMA! ¡LA HAN ROBADO! ¡¿HABÉIS SIDO VOSOTROS, CEREBROS DE MOSQUITO?! Pero los escarabajos niegan rotundamente con la cabeza, asustados ante quien parece ser su amo. ???: ¡Esas chocolatinas son lo único que pude rescatar cuando el buque en el que estaba destinado naufraguó y he estado comiendo una cada año por mi cumpleaños para llevar cuentas de cuánto llevo aquí! ¡Quien sea que haya comido el último lingote de oro, HA DESTRUIDO MI CONTADOR! Enfurecido, el líder de los insectoides sube por una escalerilla en el lateral de la máquina y la golpea con el estandarte que lleva en la mano. ???: ¡Esto significa guerra, si vosotros no habéis sido, las tribus vecinas son los culpables! De repente, la máquina empieza a moverse mientras abre un ojo rojo. Varias patas arácnidas salen de debajo de la máquina hasta que ésta empieza a andar hacia el exterior de la cueva, dejando que la luz del sol ilumine el estandarte que lleva el líder: una vieja bandera de la Marine. Marine: ¡Vamos, mis súbditos Kabutsumo! ¡¡Esta isla sentirá la ira del capitán Akayama!! 350px|thumb|center Y con su ejército de Kabutsumo tras él, Akayama comienza su persecución. Capítulo 4: La vieja y el cuervo (jueves) ¿Circunstancias de la vida o un destino ya preparado? ¿Fuimos escogidos al azar o fue una decisión predeterminada? ???: hmm, de momento el Eternal Pose no me ha engañado... Midoritachi, un chico joven de pelo naranja y vestido de verde con gorro de ese color, había llegado a la isla que señalaba la brújula, Hanheikin, y a su alrededor se veía algo parecido a un bosque boreal. Midoritachi: ahora a saber dónde estará el tesoro... Flashback de hace unos días... ---- Midoritachi se encontraba en un mercado de una isla bastante grande con varios pueblos. Caminando mientras iba observando las distintas paradas, una vieja con un cuervo a su lado le llamó la atención. Vieja: pss, joven, ven aquí. Midoritachi: eerr... ¿es a mí? Vieja: a quien sino, acércate, tengo algo para ti... Mirando de un lado a otro, por si alguien les estaba escuchando, sacó un objeto de dentro de un pequeño baúl. Vieja: ten, te vendo esta Eternal Pose, te llevará hacia un tesoro. Midoritachi: ¿un tesoro? Vieja: se rumorea que hay uno en el centro de la isla. Seguro que te gustaría ser rico. Midoritachi: un ninja no debe dejarse llevar por la avaricia, señora. Lo siento, no me interesa. Vieja: ¡ññ! ¡Pero vivirías una gran aventura, y serías mundialmente conocido! Midoritachi: ¿y cómo sé que no me estás engañando? Vieja: ¿p-por qué debería hacerlo? El ninja miró al cuervo fijamente, como si lo quisiera interrogar. Midoritachi: ¿esa brújula es real? ¿Lleva realmente a esa isla? Cuervo: ... Vieja: hah, ¿te crees que te contestará? Iluso... Cuervo: ... ¡kaaww! Midoritachi: ¿así que es cierto? Vieja: ¡pero como! ¿Puedes entender lo que dice? ¿Una fruta del diablo? Midoritachi: tengo el poder de una fruta, pero no esa. Un buen ninja debe entender el corazón de los animales sin ayuda de frutas ni verduras. Vieja: ... ¡como sea, te vendo la brújula por doscientos mil berries! Es una gran oferta, teniendo en cuenta que podrías llegar a ser millonario! Midoritachi: ah, eso... en realidad no llevo dinero, lo siento. El chico se dispuso a continuar su camino, desesperando a la vieja, que dio un golpe al suelo con el pie. Vieja: ¡PUES TE LA LLEVAS GRATIS, NIÑO! ¡CÓGELA Y VETE A BUSCAR EL TESORO! Cuervo: ¡KAAWW! La mujer lanzó la Eternal Pose al joven, que la cogió sorprendido, maldiciéndola en un susurro. Cuando había desaparecido de su vista, suspiró aliviada. Vieja: uff... al fin me deshice de ese maldito objeto... espero no volver a tener pesadillas sobre esta isla... ---- Midoritachi: no sé porque he acabado viniendo... pero en fin, vamos a explorar la maldita isla... Y con los dos cuchillos negros que llevaba como armas guardados en la cintura, se adentró en el bosque. Capítulo 5: El pequeño ladrón (viernes) El cielo está teñido de un lúgubre color negro, los truenos resuenan mientras las gotas de lluvia caen sobre la cubierta del barco y se fusionan con la roja sangre de los piratas caídos asesinados en el suelo. Pirata: ¡¡¡RÁPIDO, ACABAD CON ELL...!!! El intento de aviso a sus compañeros acaba con la trágica muerte del pirata, cayendo en el suelo con un agujero en el pecho mientras tras él se alza una figura femenina armada con dos katanas que no dejaban de gotear, un fugaz rayo dejó ver la identidad de la asesina, una mujer de estatura alta con peinado rosado y vestido tradicional japonés, los bucaneros estaban atónitos y aterrorizados, blandiendo sus sables y pistolas mientras no dejaban de temblar del pánico, tras lanzarse contra su enemiga sin pensárselo dos veces, todo se acabó convirtiendo en una matanza sin tregua. Más tarde, la mujer volvió a su navío con varios sombreros piratas, capas y demás a modo de trofeo, tras dejarlos en la cubierta, abrió la puerta de una caseta que se alzaba sobre esta, el panorama era difícil de olvidar, todo decorado de forma muy lujosa, lámparas de oro a los lados, larga alfombra de seda roja y varios hombres musculosos a los lados, quienes estaban maravillados ante la visión de la que parecía ser su líder, Amai Hana. Hombre: ¡Señora! Hombre 2: ¡Por fin ha llegado! Amai: Buen trabajo localizando ese barco, chicos. Todos: ¡Sí, señora! Hombre: Señora... ¿cree usted que... alguna vez...? Amai: ¿Sí? Hombre: ¡¿Cree que alguna vez podré acompañarla en una de sus aventuras?! Amai: Oh, cielo... La mujer se acercó a su subordinado mientras le trataba de agachar con uno de sus brazos mientras con el otro le alzaba la barbilla. Amai: Si te llevo conmigo... ¿te ves capaz de seguirme el ritmo sin ser un estorbo? Hombre: P... puede que con el tiempo... Amai: Eres un buen chico, sigue entrenando duro y algún día llegarás a serme útil. Hombre: ¡S... sí señora! Tras este intercambio de palabras, Amai continuó andando sobre la alfombra para acabar recostándose sobre un montón de cojines violetas con bordes dorados, poco a poco, la samurai comenzó a cerrar los ojos mientras sonreía y caía dormida. Amai: La vida es... maravillosa. ---- Sí... la verdad es que tener a una protagonista así sería la hostia, y sin embargo, ahí está, tumbada bajo un árbol mientras ronca y sonríe como una imbécil mientras se le cae la baba y sueña con gilipolleces. Amai: Je... Ya... por si no lo habéis pillado, lo de antes era un sueño, sí, el presupuesto tampoco daba para demasiado más, así que os vais a tener que aguantar, por mí parte, voy a esforzarme por narrar esto de la forma más objetiva posible, pero si alguna vez se me escapa algún insulto, tampoco me lo tengáis demasiado en cuenta, ¿vale?, vale, continuamos con... ella. Amai: *Desperezándose* Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh, sí... bueno, habrá que buscar el tesoro ese... Amai se encontraba bajo la sombra de un árbol en una amplia pradera, la mujer se disponía para reemprender su marcha hacia el tesoro que dicen descansa en esta isla, se dispuso a agarrar sus dos katana cuando... Amai: Bueno... vamos vosotras dos que ya se ha hecho tard... ¿eh? ... se dio cuenta de que habían sido robadas. Amai: ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda, ¿cómo ha podido pasar esto?! Pues porque te has dormido, hija de mi vida, bueno, la samurai comenzó a correr el lugar en busca de alguna pista, cuando unas pequeñas marcas en el suelo llamaron su atención, al no disponer de ninguna información extra, comenzó a seguirlas, mientras continuaba su recorrido, la samurai reflexionaba en voz alta. Amai: A ver... es muy pequeño como para que sean huellas, a no ser que sean de un escorpión... escarabajo... o un... Al levantar la vista, pudo observar a una muy pequeña persona con larga barba blanca, nariz picuda y una cola esponjosa y grande, quien, efectivamente, estaba cargando con sus dos katanas. Amai: ¡ENANO! Enano: ¡AAAAAAGH! Amai: ¡Eh, tú, quieto! El hombrecillo, efectivamente, comenzó a correr mientras no dejaba de cargar con las dos espadas, por su parte, la samurai no solo comenzó a correr para terminar lanzándose contra el ladrón llegando a agarrarse de las espadas, pero el enano no solo no se dio cuenta, sino que continuó corriendo mientras Amai colgaba arrastrándose por el suelo agarrada a sus katanas. Capítulo 6: El náufrago (sábado) Una delicada joven de cabello morado se encuentra en una pradera aparentemente de lo más normal del mundo, caminando cerca de la orilla del mar donde dejó amarrado su pequeño navío al llegar a la isla donde se encuentra. Sus detallados ropajes y accesorios desencajan totalmente con la simpleza del entorno a su alrededor, y su cara de decepción parece denotar que la joven esperaba mucho más de aquel lugar. Joven: ¿Me habré equivocado al seguir el eternal pose? La verdad no estoy muy acostumbrada a usarlos o a navegar sola. Pero es que esta es mi historia, la historia que me convertirá en una periodista de éxito que le cuente a todo el mundo sobre las maravillas del amplio mar, incluso podría lograr escribir para el Diario de Economía Mundial si saco un buen artículo sobre esta isla. Uff, ¡Definitivamente voy a lograr eso, como que me llamo Fanny! Fanny hablaba para sí misma, lo cual solía hacer con frecuencia, resultando ser algo raro para los demás a su alrededor. Pero esta vez no había nadie a su alrededor, y aunque ella misma lo había decidido así para quedarse la historia sobre la isla para ella sola, internamente le molestaba no encontrar a nadie o nada allí. Ni siquiera se oían demasiados ruidos de animales y el terreno era llano con algunos árboles alrededor, definitivamente no era lo que ella buscaba encontrar allí. Fanny: ¿Quizás me dejé guiar por información falsa, fake news? Como sea eso, me voy a cabrear mucho. Pero no... Ese hombre desgarbado en un callejón parecía de confianza, una fuente confiable, y lo que dijo sobre esta isla era más que jugoso, monstruos por todos lados, tribus, peligros, un tesoro... Algo así no puede ser falso, tiene que ser otra cosa. Pero mientras Fanny más caminaba por la zona, más se daba cuenta de que ese sitio era una isla como cualquier otra. Fanny: Estoy empezando a perder la esperanza, en este lugar no hay más que cosas normales, árboles, pasto, un poco de tierra, insectos, una roca verde gigante en la costa... Oh, una roca verde gigante en la costa, eso es algo raro, ¿no?... Espera, ¡¿qué?! Los ojos de Fanny cambian de forma extraña, una cruz aparece en su iris y de repente es capaz de ver con una claridad tremenda algo que se encontraba a al menos 100 metros de ella en la costa. Poco a poco se da cuenta de que la gran roca verde es en realidad una persona de gran tamaño. Fanny ¡¿Qué?! ¿Un náufrago? Oh no, ¡Tengo que salvarlo cuanto antes! Fanny corre hacia el náufrago con la dificultad que le proveen sus coquetas botas y cuando llega al lugar prácticamente está muerta del cansancio y el estrés. Fanny: Uff... Uff.. UFF.. Oye, ¿Estás bien? ¿Puedes respirar? ¿Necesitas algo? ¿¿Tragaste agua?? ¡Responde! Responde, por favor... Por favor... Por favor... Fanny está a punto de llorar mientras zamarrea al gran y ancho náufrago vestido de verde buscando que de alguna señal de vida, cuando de repente se da cuenta de que... Archivo:Gurdy Clayston theme.ogg Náufrago: zzzZZZZZZZzzzZZZZ *ronquido* Fanny: ... ¿¿¡¡¡ESTÁS DORMIDO!!!?? Fanny golpea al náufrago en la cabeza por la ira de haberle hecho preocupar tanto sin motivo, lo cual despierta a su víctima con un chichón en la cabeza. Náufrago: Wo... ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué?... Fanny: Así que despertaste. Náufrago: Bueno, oh... El náufrago procede a sacar de su interior casi un litro de agua de mar que había tragado. Fanny: ¿¡¡QUÉ!!? ¡Así que sí habías tragado agua!, y toda esa... ¡¿Cómo es que estás vivo?! Náufrago: Gurdy no lo sabe, lo último que Gurdy recuerda que estaba en su barco con sus colegas, que un amigo se estaba ahogando en el mar y que Gurdy se tiró para salvarlo... Fanny: Gurdy... ¿Ese es tu nombre?, ¿Te tiraste al mar para salvar a un amigo... Y no sabes nadar? Gurdy: Gurdy hace tiempo es un martillo dentro del agua, sólo que Gurdy lo olvidó por completo esta vez kahahaha. Fanny se lleva la mano a la cara ante la tontería que Gurdy acaba de decir, pero sin embargo, hay algo en la pureza absoluta que transmiten las palabras del chico que le hacen creer que puede llegar a ser alguien único. Fanny: Así supongo que consumiste una fruta del diablo, y estabas en un barco... Espera, acaso tú, tu eres... ¡¿Un pirata famoso?! Mientras a Fanny le brillan intensamente los ojos de la emoción, Gurdy se levanta del suelo poco a poco y se recompone mientras sacude su ropa algo polvorosa por estar tirado en el suelo. Gurdy: Gurdy es un pirata, pero Gurdy no sabe si es famoso o no, él sólo se divierte con sus amigos y ya. ¿Tú me salvaste, no? Entonces ahora tú también eres amiga de Gurdy. Fanny: Uhm... Bueno, no sé si "salvar" sea la palabra... Pero creo que me agradas, así que... Por qué no. Gurdy: Genial, ¡Gurdy tiene una nueva amiga!... Y, ¿dónde estamos, por cierto? Fanny: Bueno, se supone que estamos en la isla Hanheikin, pero resulta que no es nada parecida a cómo me la describieron. En teoría aquí tenían que haber muchos monstruos y... (Fanny se debate internamente si debería revelar o no esta información, pero finalmente concluye en que Gurdy parece confiable) Un tesoro. Gurdy: Un... ¿TESORO? (Los ojos de Gurdy se vuelven grandes como platos y comienzan a brillar de la emoción) a Gurdy le gustan los tesoros. Fanny: Sí, pero la verdad no he encontrado nada raro en esta isla aparte de a ti, y como verás de sólo de correr hasta aquí ya me he cansado, creo que explorar esta isla va a ser muy difícil. Gurdy: Kahaha, Gurdy no opina lo mismo. De repente, para asombro absoluto de Fanny el cuerpo de Gurdy comienza a cambiar y transformarse, poco a poco. Fanny: Pero... ¡¿Qué pasa?! Gurdy: Gurdy comió la fruta Kata Kata, que le permite moldear su cuerpo como Gurdy quiera, kahaha. Gurdy completa su transformación, siendo su cuerpo ahora algo similar a una gran apisonadora. Fanny: (...Este chico me está sacando demasiadas emociones fuertes en un solo día, yo no sé cuánto más pueda aguantar pero... ¡Me gusta cómo piensa!...) Gurdy abre la "puerta" de la apisonadora. Gurdy: Sube Fanny, ¡Vamos a buscar ese tesoro en esta isla a la velocidad del rayo! Fanny: Mmmh... (Algo le decía a Fanny que definitivamente tenía que confiar en aquel chico completamente desconocido) ¡Vale! Fanny sube dentro de la apisonadora, cierra la "puerta" y Gurdy acelera, dejando atrás la orilla del mar a toda velocidad con el viento en la cara mientras se carga todos los árboles que cruza en su camino. Gurdy: ¡¡APISONADORA GURDY AL ATAQUEEEE!! 550px|thumb|center Sin embargo, algo increíble se podía ver muy en la distancia, algo que sólo Fanny desde el interior de la apisonadora podía observar con su habilidad de fruta del diablo. En la lejanía el bioma cambiaba totalmente y dejaba de ser una pradera, y cerca del límite entre los biomas... ¡¿¿Una mujer pelirrosa está persiguiendo a un enano con katanas??! Capítulo 7: El humano que odiaba a la humanidad (domingo) Estaba anocheciendo, mis compañeros y yo entramos al Nuevo Mundo hace unos pocos días tras haberla pasado fenomenal en la Isla Gyojin..Oooh, la Isla Gyojin, ojalá poder volver allí, todo era tan bello, y los ciudadanos eran tan buena gente a pesar de estar hablando con un humano como yo..En fin, me separé de mi tripulación por culpa de una fuerte tormenta, la cual-'' -???: Oye, sin irte de las ramas. No te preguntamos cómo llegaste, si no a qué has venido. El narrador, quien resultó ser un joven hombre con el cabello negro teñido de azul en las puntas, se encontraba con su pie atado a una soga, colgando boca abajo, mientras unos pequeños seres le apuntaban con puntiagudas armas. ''..Estaba por llegar a eso, pulga. Como decía, la tormenta provocó que me cayese del barco, y las fuertes olas solo me alejaron aún más de mis compañeros, pero como tengo algo de experiencia en nado y buceo, logré llegar a esta isla varias horas después. Resumiendo, ¡ni siquiera quería venir a esta isla! -Enano: Hmmm....¿Y quién eres? ..Mi nombre es Sameyoi, también conocido como "Serpiente Marina", tengo 27 años, y soy el capitán de los Piratas del Golpe Submarino. Mido 3,29 centímetros, y soy originario del West Blue, un lejano mar, lo sé. Jamás he fumado, pero soy de beber bastante, y mi tipo de sangre es-'' -Enano: ¡AGH, PARA! ¡No te pedí que me cuentes tu vida! -Sameyoi: ..Como sea, ahora que he probado mi inocencia, ¿pueden bajarme? -Enano 2: ¡Ni hablar! ¡Esta es nuestra isla, nosotros llegamos primero! -Enano: Ya te hemos revisado, y no llevas armas..¡Ahora quítenle la ropa, muchachos! -Sameyoi: Eh, lo siento pero no. ¿Porqué están tan empeñados en proteger esta isla? -Enano: ¡Pues por el tesoro, obviamen-! Pero uno de los enanos golpea a su compañero, quien reveló accidentalmente un valioso dato. -Enano 2: ¡Calla tonto! -Sameyoi: ¿Ho, un tesoro...? Vale, nuevo plan: buscar ese tesoro. Y al oír esto, los enanos se enfadan y acercan sus puntiagudas armas hacia Sameyoi. -Enano: ¡Pues no! ¡Te quitaremos los ojos, y así no podrás encontrar el tesoro aunque lo tengas delante! -Sameyoi: Hala, que agresivos..Bueno, si no me ayudan a bajar, lo hago yo mismo. Sameyoi acerca la pierna que se encuentra atada a un árbol. Al ver esto, los enanos se colocan debajo suya para así clavarle sus armas al intruso ni bien corte la soga. -Sameyoi: Pero una cosa..que conste que intenté ser bueno. Ahora se van a cagar, pulgas humanoides. Y mientras adopta una diabólica sonrisa, Sameyoi lanza un golpe debajo suya, intrigando a los enanos. -Enano: ¿Huh? ¿De verdad creíste que llegarías a golpearnos? Además, lo único que habrías logrado es herirte tu mano.. -Sameyoi: '''Umihebi Ken:...' Unos pocos segundos después, los enanos son golpeados por una fuerza desconocida, haciendo que la onda de choque los disperse. -Sameyoi: ¡..Serpenteo Invisible! Aprovechando que los enanos fueron empujados por su ataque, Sameyoi corta la soga que se encontraba atada a su pie con su mano desnuda. -Sameyoi: *aterriza y suspira* Que bien se siente ver al suelo donde debería estar...en el suelo. -Enano: ¡¿Qu-qué acaba de hacer?! -Enano 2: ¡No sabemos! ¡Es como si su golpe hubiese viajado por el aire! ¡PARECE UN GYOJIN! -Sameyoi: ..Exacto, "parezco" un gyojin. No importa cuánto me esfuerce, no importa cuan buen nadador sea, y no importa cuánto entrene mi Karate Gyojin, seguiré siendo un desagradable humano. -Enano: (¿Este tipo sabe Karate Gyojin..? Eso explica muchas cosas). -Sameyoi: ¡Lo he intentado todo! ¡Hasta intenté adquirir características de gyojin comiéndome el brazo de uno de ellos! -Enano: ¡Qu-que desagradable! ¡¿Estás loco o algo así?! -Sameyoi: Descuida, ese gyojin era considerado escoria incluso dentro de los de su raza. En fin, a lo mejor con el tesoro de esta isla pueda contratar científicos..¡Y tal vez, solo tal vez, pueda volverme un gyojin con algún experimento raro! -Enano: Estás bastante loco..¡Pero no tocarás el tesoro de la isla! -Sameyoi: Si no funciona, siempre puedo aparearme con una mujer gyojin y así dar luz a un híbrido, que se acerca a un gyojin..Pero bueno, primero intentaré lo de contratar científicos, así que.. Y tras volver a adoptar su sonrisa, Sameyoi separa sus piernas y adopta una postura de combate en la cual sus brazos y manos emulan a una serpiente. -Sameyoi: ..cualquiera que se interponga en mi deseo por dejar de ser un sucio humano será mordido por mis colmillos. -Enano 2: ¿Colmillos..? -Sameyoi: ¡ ! Y así, el pirata salta hacia sus pequeños adversarios con su diabólica sonrisa y abriendo sus manos, recordando a las bocas de dos serpientes. Capítulo 8: La huevada de piedra, el petrificado por huevadas (lunes) Un ave quería devorarme, como ya dije, y yo iba a almorzar, ya saben estas huevadas. Tomé mi pala y recubriendo está en armamento le di un golpe de lleno a esa cosa, la cual para mi desagrado estaba cargando a la Edgelord. Edgelord: Oh, dama cruel y justa, la deuda que mi alma atesora en el fondo de su oscuridad no puede ser pagada de ninguna manera, viviré en la sombra de ti y pagaré por tus... También le di con la pala a esa tarada, me tenía de los nervios. Krep: Voy a almorzar esta ave, esta ave que te iba a almorzar, así que aparta. Edgelord: No será necesario, el filo que corre por mi sangre es suficiente para ayudarte a desplumar este ser para tu deleite, déjame que... La burra tocó mi almuerzo y lo petrificó. Mi almuerzo era UNA JODIDA PIEDRA. Edgelord: Lo siento muchísimo, esta es mi habilidad, una bendición, una maldición, es el motivo de la soledad que yace en... Krep: ¿Si te noqueo volverá a ser normal? (._.) Edgelord: Ellos no pueden volver, debe ser mi voluntad que ocurra, pero un pecado como este no es perdonable, es por ello que no los regresó a la normalidad. Krep: Lo dices como si petrificaras a toda tu familia. Edgelord: ... Krep: NO... Su historia fue algo así: Prima de la Edgelord: ¡Florencia devolvelos a la normalidad boluda, no se van a molestar! http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/testing/es/images/4/47/Fuuuuuxd.PNG Edgelord: No, nadie perdonaría tal maldad, negarles su vida en forma de estatua, sus expresiones congeladas por la eternidad en... Prima de la Edgelord: Otaku emo culia' solo volvelos a la normalidad la jefa tiene que pagarle al sodero y esta dura. http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/fairytail/es/images/thumb/f/fa/YUNO.gif/26px-YUNO.gif La huevona huyó de su casa sin pagarle al sodero, lo cual lo volvió una criminal buscada, pues nadie jode con el sodero del nuevo mundo, el sodero te joderá a ti y a tu jefa. Krep: Tuve suficiente de tus huevadas, quédate aquí y buscate un psicologo o yo que se. Me alejé de las huevas que esta niña sacaba cada segundo, si quería llegar a tener una aventura debía alejarla de mi. Eventualmente encontré el nido de esa ave y sus huevos sufrieron un destino fatal, a manos de una herramienta muy útil que encontré mientras me encontraba en el paraíso, unas semillas que crecen rápidamente. Tengo entendido que hay muchas clases de estas, pero lo único que tenía era estas, al hacerlas crecer se volvían una vaina de frutos que arden, y naturalmente herví esos huevos hasta que estuviesen mas ardientes que yo. Desafortunadamente mi almuerzo terminó cuando noté a la edgelord mirándome a la distancia. Krep: JODIDO SEA DIOS Y EL UPPER YARD. Me fuí rápidamente de esa montaña. Tuvo suerte para subir, pero no podría bajar tan fácilmente. Poco a poco podía ver el río más cerca mio y me preparé para nadar a la otra orilla. Krep: Oh sí jodida sea la aridez el agua es vida #HydroHomies4Life, bañame, bello río. Y una vez en la otra orilla todo pintaba bien, un bosque perfectamente talable del que hacer un barco, o al menos ese era el plan, pero en la distancia estaba siendo observada... No solo por esa edgelord que seguramente llegaría milagrosamente hacia donde yo estuviese, pero dentro de este bosque había alguien mas, alguien que se ocultaba de mi, no porque quisiera atacarme, porque es tímido e incomprendido y necesita amor y ternura. Midoritachi: Demonios, tengo competencia. Capitulo 9: Destino desconocido (martes) *Groaaaaaaaaarrrr* En los adentros de la zona pantanosa, se oye constantemente un gruñido y mas tarde, un rugido. Tan potente que haría estremecer hasta al guerrero más encallecido. ¿Qué clase de criatura temible hace tal ruido! La respuesta es Blight, o mas bien, el estomago de Blight. *Groaaaaaaaaarrrr* Blight: Ughhhhh… El muchacho ha pasado la noche mal acomodado en su bote, cuidando de no romper sus valiosas botellas. No logró seguir a la silueta anoche, y tampoco pudo encontrar nada de comer… o al menos nada de comer que no se viera como mierda… u oliera a mierda… o supiera a mierda. Blight: Mi cabeza… Es el tercer día que Blight vive solo de alcohol, y justo ahora está en un punto entre ebrio y crudo. Si no fuera por el hambre, no se levantaría, pero tiene que. Blight: ¡Maldita sea…!... No, no te agüites, Blight. Piensa en la recompensa… piensa en la pizza y las putas… uff sobre todo la pizza… ¡quiero una pizza justo ahora! ¡Vamos por una pizza! Con este imposible en mente, Blight se lava la cara con agua del pantano, bebe algo de esta para calmar su quemante sed (aunque el agua tambien sabe a mierda), toma la cuerda de su bote y sigue avanzando, en esas tierras que ya sea por buena o mala suerte, estan tan anegadas que el agua le llega a la cintura y puede seguir llevando su bote. Muy rápido ha recuperado el buen animo, aunque sus problemas no han hecho más que comenzar. Blight: Al camino voy, hmph hmph hmph hmph hmph. ¡Canta conmigo! El joven extiende un micrófono invisible a un sapo que ve por ahí, el cual sale brincando sin dilación. Blight continua avanzando por un raro, más, pero entonces, se oye algo extraño. (Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz… ) Blight: ¿Qué rayos…? Es un sonido estruendoso y extraño. ¿Qué rayos es ese sonido? ¿Qué rayos lo hace? Blight: Hmph… ¿eres tú, estomago? Estomago de Blight: *Groaaaaaaaaarrrr* Su estomago se lo niega con ese gruñido, es otra cosa. Y suena mas fuerte cada vez. Sea lo que sea se esta acercando y rápido. Blight: ¡Espera! ¡Ya se que es ese sonido! ¡Eso es…! BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ Justo en ese momento, unas cinco o seis criaturas pasan volando a toda velocidad. Tan grandes y tan cerca que Blight se hace al suelo por el sonido y aire que generan. Le hacen doler los oídos. Blight: ¡Agh! ¡Zumbido! ¡Zumbido! Aunque pronto, el sonido se detiene, muy para su alivio. Las criaturas han aterrizado a cosa de diez metros de él y al fin puede echarles el ojo. Son… Blight: ¿Escarabajos gigantes? ¿Y por qué traen tanga? Aunque no es una tanga lo que traen esos artrópodos que son más grandes que él. Sino mas bien, un mawashi. Estos, poniéndose de pie como humanos, hablan algo en su idioma. Algo, que Blight obviamente no puede entender. Blight: ¿Eh? Traduciendo, lo que dicen iría por las líneas de “ No hay nada en este lado de la isla” y “El Maestro Akayama se va a molestar mucho”. Intrigado pero fascinado, sin darse cuenta, Blight empieza a imitar sus zumbidos, como si quisiera comunicarse con ellos. Sabe que no lo logrará, pero lo sigue haciendo por las risas. Blight: Bzzz bzz bzzz bz bzzzzzzzz. Jajajajaja. Pero es por esto, que los escarabajos al fin notan su presencia y miran hacia él directamente. Blight se da cuenta de que estos parecen especialmente cabreados y zumban algo de forma furiosa, especialmente el que parece dirigir el grupo. Kabutsumo: (¡¿Qué dijiste sobre mi madre!?) Blight: ¿Eh? Kabutsumo: ¡¡Dosukoi!! El escarabajo gigante carga hacia él a toda velocidad. El pelifuego apenas y puede arrojarse al piso lejos del camino, salvándose apenas. Blight: ¡Oye! Pero tras el jefe vienen los otros. Ni de chiste podría detener a todos. Así que se pone de pie de nuevo y alza ambos brazos con una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara. Blight: Quieren pelear, ¿eh? ¡Bien! ¡Hace días que no saco algo de humo! Con solo sus brazos, detiene al primero que trata de impactarlo en seco. El kabutsumo ni siquiera logra moverlo para atrás, para sorpresa suya de sus compañeros. Es solo entonces que se dan cuenta de que el muchacho esta recubierto de esa sustancia negra brillante del haki de armadura. Blight: ¡Overkill Overthrow! Con gran fuerza, Blight toma al escarabajo por el cuerno, lo alza sobre si mismo y de un giro lo lanza sobre otro, derribando a ambos. Blight: ¡Jaja! ¡Punto doble! Los otros insectos están furiosos por lo hecho a sus camaradas y van sobre de él, pero Blight toma un par de las botellas que ya llevaba en su persona y con celeridad arma cocteles molotov con pedazos de su camisa. Blight: ¡Bright Light of the Night! Dos de los escarabajos tienen que arrojarse al lodo y girar para evitar ser consumidos por las llamas. Blight: jajajajaja. ¡Que divertido! ¿¡Quien sigue!? Solo queda un escarabajo, pero este no está frente a él. Ha encontrado su bote de botellas, cosa que de inmediato enerva a Blight. Blight: ¡Oye no! ¡Deja eso! ¡Son mi… as! Pero de repente se detiene en seco, y se oye un sonido seco también. El escarabajo que había golpeado primero se ha levantado ya y le ha golpeado con su cuerno justo en la nuca, dejándolo efectivamente noqueado. Kabutsumo jefe: Bzzzzzzz. Luego hace señales a sus compañeros y se llevan tanto al muchacho como a su bite de botellas volando hacia el horizonte. ¿Destino? Desconocido. Categoría:Supernova Strike